


Sick

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam is sick.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	Sick

A series of sneezes rips through the air, closely followed by a bad-tempered grumble. A second later, a crumpled tissue bounces off the coffee table and lands on the carpet, next to several others.

“Hey,” Jack sets down a steaming cup of herbal tea in front of the array of cold medicines, “I brought you some tea.” He seats himself on the couch beside Sam and rubs her back through a thick layer of woolen fabric in comfort and sympathy.

“Thanks,” she croaks as a shiver travels through her body and her fingers tremble over the keyboard.

The question of how she feels is needless. She’s the picture of misery wrapped up in a quilt; bleary eyes, red nose, and pale complexion. Too weak to actually achieve anything, too stubborn to stay in bed and rest.

A complicated equation pops up on the laptop screen.

“Do you really-“

Her attempt at a death glare - her narrowed eyes look rather cute than threatening - silences him before he even finishes his tentative inquiry into the necessity to work. On a Saturday, for crying out loud.

Still, he knows better than to question her assessment and challenge her determination. Instead of calling out the flaw in her logic, Jack places a gentle kiss above her ear and murmurs, “I’ll be in the kitchen. Let me know if you need anything.”

When he tries to get up, her hand on his thigh stops him and squeezes him in gratitude. She opens her mouth to say something but another sneeze, which transforms into a bout of coughs, breaks the moment. The subsequent and expected curse isn’t long in coming and makes him laugh. “Always, Sam.” He ruffles her hair. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Bingo - covers the prompt 'Bringing tea when ill'
> 
> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
